NARUHINA - I See The Light
by NARUHINASASUSAKULOVERS11
Summary: NARUTO FINDING HINATA BEHIND THE TREE ONCE MORE FROM HER SPYING ON HIM AGAING BUT THIS TIME HE WALKED UP TO HER TO TELL HER THE TRUTH ABOUT HIS FEELINGS


Standing near a tree watching my only sunlight for all these years but still not knowing im here can he be that blind? I still couldn't help but stare at this sunlight shine so bright, I can suddenly see why I love you so much. Just standing here watching you. suddenly I see you looking right at me I froze in my space seeing that warm bright smile only for me makes all my darkness lifted .those blue eyes staring right at me like the sky. my whole world shifted and everything looks so different when he starts walking closer to me my heart beating out of my cheat,"**Hinata-chan**" came out his lovely smile that I wish was only for me.

_**All those days watching from the windows All those years outside looking in All that time never even knowing Just how blind I've been Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight Now I'm here, suddenly I see Standing here, it's oh so clear I'm where I'm meant to be And at last I see the light And it's like the fog has lifted And at last I see the light And it's like the sky is new And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted All at once everything looks different Now that I see you**_

All this time I thought I was chasing a dream that I thought could my only one but once I felt someone looking at me I started to realize I was living a blur and this time I truly seeing the way it should be. once I turned to her shining like the starlight I love so much. and Now she here so crystal clear. Now that I know where I meant to be and where my dreams should be looking at the starlight in her eyes as her name escape my lips that are longer to touch her. "**Hinata**" looking her face turn beat red I couldn't help but chuckle at her

_**All those days chasing down a daydream All those years living in a blur All that time never truly seeing Things, the way they were Now she's here shining in the starlight Now she's here, suddenly I know If she's here it's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go**_

Grabbing on to her hand which made her steaming red which you would think its impossible, well you should know that nothing is impossible. I looked her in eyes hoping she can see my emotion in them so I won't have to say them but knowing I would still have to say them. moving my face closer to her's. I can see that she was starting to hold her breath nothing what's going to happen."**hinata, now I see you, you are my light**" I said seeing her eyes widen in shock.

did I hear him say to me thinking back at what just happened."**Hinata, now i see you, you are my light**" my heart beating out of control I just looked so shocked at him. I couldn't trust my voice, but when I seen he was getting nervous I had to trust my voice to tell him I was listening to him."**Naruto-kun**?" trying my best to looking deep in his blue eyes, once I seen moving his face closer to mine I was shaking felling the heat rise higher on my face. telling myself not faint."**stay awake you were dreaming about this"**

I looked into her eyes moving closer to her face hoping she wont faint before I get to tell her how I really feel about her. moving my face down her ear only for her to hear. has I did so she shift on feet trying to step back a little but held on to her waist so she wont make any farther away, I couldn't help myself but to chuckle near her ear. **"you are so cute hinata you know that, you will also be the end of me one day with all your beauty." **moving a little so I can see her face but all I seen was pure shock and a single tear in her eyes, moving back to her ear so can hear me once more. "**you Hinata, I couldn't help but started to realize that you been watching me and now its my turn to make you feel the same as you make me feel, Hinata I li-k- no wait I don't, I love you**" just has I finished those 3 words in her eye all I felt was her go lifeless in my arms. I just couldn't help laugh at the cuteness of her.

just when I was ready to move away from him I felt his hand go to my waist so I wont move anymore. oh man I hope I awake long enough so I can hear what he going to say to me. hearing that naruto thought I was cute and I would be the death of him one day I couldn't help but hold my breath as a single tear ran down my face. naruto stood quiet for a few seconds has he return but to my ear hearing those 3 words in my ear I couldn't help but realize I was hold my breath for far to long. I ended up fainting, I can feel his arm around me once I opened my eyes, he was still with me, not realizing where I was sitting till. realize that I was in his arms on his lap. I couldn't look at him I was to afraid. but he took my face in his hand and it to look at him in the eye as he said, " **I meant every word I said**" that just made my heart skip a beat looking him in the eyes. now my chance I breathed in and out has I started to say,"**naruto-kun you are my sunlight when I was alone in darkness,your smile, kindness, and so much more saved me that i l-o-ve- yo-u t-o-o"** angry I shuttered the last words but looking at his face I can tell he didn't mind

**"I swear you are to cute Hinata**" I laughed. I grab her face once more, looked into her eyes now that I'm really seeing her. this feeling was driving me crazy but I could this forever**,"Hinata can we stay like this forever?"** I asked seeing her nodded, not trust her voice again she laid her head back on my chest closed her eyes breathing in and out as she opens her mouth to hum a song.

_**And at last I see the light And it's like the fog is lifted And at last I see the light And it's like the sky is new And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted All at once, everything is different Now that I see you,**_  
><em><strong>Now that I see you<strong>_**!**

Grabbing her face again which made her stop singing. **"Hina- chan you can really sing"** a blush creep on her face once again. **"thank you naruto-kun."** my heart couldn't stop beating just seeing her beauty, her smile her laugh wait, she just laughed "**hina-chan why are you laughing?"** **"cause your face has a little blush on it which i have never seen," "Is that right huh" **lifting her up from the ground and start to spin her around once I stop I heard her beautiful laugh once more put one of her hand in mine. while my other hand rested on her face. I don't know if I should even go for it or ask first seeing a blush creep on her face again I couldn't help but move my face closer to her as soon i seen her eyes for acceptance I lowered my face closer as my lip lightly touched her's. I noticed there was the smell of lavender which drove me insane I press my lips on hers. kissing I pushed my tongue against her asking for entrance once she opens her mouth I couldn't help but kissed her so passionate I almost lost control I had to control myself. felt her breathing heavily against me I break the kiss looking deeply into her eyes I wishing I hadn't cause I can see she didn't want to either, a deep red placed on her realizing her thoughts. laughing I took her hand and sat us back down near the tree stood looking at the sunset coming to the sky. **"It looks so beautiful."** I hear her say **"but not as much as you"** grab her chin so I can kiss her once more but just lightly, looking at the starlight sparkling bright like hers I just held her closer to me wish it won't end anytime soon. whispering to her** "I love you Hina-chan." "I love you to Naruto-kun"** leaning down once more.


End file.
